


A Series of Fluffy Events

by G_SilverMaknae



Category: TXT (Korea Band), Tomorrow X Together | TXT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, M/M, Married Couple, Parent Jeon Jungkook, Parent Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Parent Kang Taehyun, Parent Kim Namjoon | RM, Parent Kim Seokjin | Jin, Parent Kim Taehyung | V, Parent Min Yoongi | Suga, Parent Park Jimin, Parenthood, married Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/ Kang Taehyun, married jinkook, married minjoon, married taegi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:58:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_SilverMaknae/pseuds/G_SilverMaknae
Summary: A Series of short one shots inspire by TxT soobin's physical resemblance to Kookie and Jin's dazzling personality. Plus my undying love for Jinkook.  Married jinkook , whipped kookie but whats new.PS. How Do I tag like literally please help a sis out.





	1. Chapter 1: Intro ;Super Soobin VS. Walmart's Carrot

If You were to ask Jungkook about his possessive behaviour over his husband he would deass say what's that , who's he. Possessive mûa? Can't relate. See Jungkook wouldn't considered himself as possessive, over protective maybe ?? Ok ok… he gets it, he has issues but like can you blame him? Have you seen his Adonis of a husband? ok NO Don't look, those shoulders are for me to touch , kiss, appreciate, make lo… WOW ok I'm getting carried away again….

Jungkook's possessive behaviour was something Jin was use to, it was something he has had to dealt with since the beginning of their relation. But see things were different now that they were married, he was no longer a lanky kid that was all eyes, teeth and nose( yes I went there). Jungkook if he may say so himself, grew into his proportions. His round cheeks were gone, his ears fit his head now, and omg his abs were to drool for or so does his husband say.. Ok Jin has never said that out loud but he knows ok, don't ask how, he just does anyway moving on. The point is Jungkook is hot and he knows it but not hotter than his husband. Yes you heard it husband, as in the ring wearing kind. 

So tell me why in the Fuck is this carrot looking bitch of a walmart cashier hitting on HIS husband… Jungkook would like to thank every god and goddess out there for not only blessing his oh so beautiful of a husband with a crafted by the greek gods face but also with a soul innocent enough to think of this despicable flirtatious behaviour, as her simply being polite to him and his amazing husband aka jungkook himself… 

Jungkook knows she knows that that's his man, yet she still twirls her hair with her nasty bony looking dry ass hands. Now I know we said Jungkook is a possessive read protective AF husband but like can you blame him , and is not just him thats bother by the display of obvious flirting 

Jungkook: more than obvious authornim  
Me: shut it rabbit boy this my story and I say whatever I want…. Anyway as I was saying

It's been more than 10 minutes since they arrived at the cash register and he would like to think that his precious ball of sunshine , light of days, love his life well one of them aka his son aka Jeon Soobin is also upset about her nasty display of more than inappropriate affection.

You see Jungkook and Jin had been blessed with this bundle of over consuming milk of a joy…Jungkook has no problem sharing his husband love and affection with his own son and sometimes if he feels like it with his brothers in law. But hell to nah is he gonna share his precious one to one shopping husbands time with this… this....BISHHH. So when baby soobin notices her hands going up to touch his appa's shoulders he power throws his full bottle of formula to her head.

Jin reacts with a screech loud enough for everyone in line to hear while Jungkook cackles at his son's antics. Once Jin is done recovering from the initial shock, he proceeds to spit apologies and places his soft hands on the girls face which in return turns at least 5 different shades of pink. At this jungkook can only react by grabbing the baby carrier and his husband's hands away from the girl cursing out loud yet soft enough for his husband not to hear the insults flying out of his mouth. Jungkook excuse his impulse by lying to jin saying that he had remembered forgetting his wallet at home and they would have to go back and get it. Jin replied saying he had his own on his pocket and they could have paid without making such a scene, thankfully some of his brother in law's intelligence had stuck to him and quickly he answered by saying that he was so concerned with soobin missing his nap time that he forgot about Jin's wallet. 

Even Though he was rather upset about soobin's little fit Jin couldn't help but to melt at his husband's word and as they got in their car to drive away, Jin placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips to thank him for always putting their son first.

 

Two weeks later Jinkook return to the same walmart but carrot bishhh is nowhere to be seen. Jungkook won't admit to it, but he totally used his influences and his husband's money (which he has lots of) to get her fire. Jungkook is happy, soobin's bottle still in his hands and Jin is as handsome as ever

 

Fin.


	2. Soobin's first day in this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Soobin tells us how he was born and why he loves appa Jin so much.

Soobin rolls around his crib with a pacifier in his mouth, stuffed animal at hand and soft baby blanket over his tiny chubby body. Baby bin wonders when his appa will come, you see he has two daddies, appa jin amd papa kookie. Even Though he loves both, appa Jin is his favourite. Appa Jin always smells like yummy strawberries, and the pretty pink plants he showers every day with this funny giant tea cup … soobin think he call them ross… roses is it? Appa Jin makes yummy food, reads and sings to him with his soft voice, appa Jin also has this big shoulders that soobin likes napping on. 

papa kookie is cool too, he is strong and looks like a superhero with big muscles . what makes papa kookie the best is that he loves appa jin as much as soobin loves his appa Jin. Papa kookie is always busy tho…. But when he's home he always lets soobin play with his hair and his big nose, papa kookie looks like his stuffed bunny rabbit when he smiles. 

Soobin likes seeing his papa smile because when he first got out of his comfy cave inside his appa's tummy, papa kookie was there smiling at him and pressing kisses to his soft baby cheeks.

Soobin likes remembering that day, he remembers feeling cold and a little bit expose with all those big heads staring down at his naked fresh to the world body.. He doesn't feel safe anymore, he can no longer hear the pretty voice that sang him to sleep or told him stories when he felt a little bit restless, so he cries and cries until this pretty set of big dark eyes begin to look down on him, but pretty eyes has water coming down his face, soobin tries to touch his face and the man with pretty eyes grabs his tiny baby hand and gives him smooches. That's when he hears it, he hears the melodious soft tired voice calling out to him that same voice that called him baby and bean, the voice that often talk to him when he was all alone inside the tiny water cave.

Pretty eyes begins to walk and sits down as he lowers soobin into someone else's arms and wow this man is so pretty, now soobin has only seen the couple of weird big heads that were staring at him before, but this man is clearly prettier. He has big round gentle eyes, pretty pink lips and soft rosy cheeks. Said man also has pink hair and Soobin may be small and new to this world but he knows he loves this man, rosy cheeks guy used to tell him he loved him when he was still inside and soobin would like to think as he looks at the big round eyes that he loves him too.

Pretty eyes puts his forehead against rosy cheeks and says that he loves him and thanks him for bringing baby soobin home. Soobin? Is that him? Well rosy cheeks use to call him bean all the time and he ate soup all the time so he likes that name, soobin...soup and bean.. Cute. Is a pretty name not as pretty as rosy cheeks tho. 

Soon enough he's taken away to be cleaned and rosy cheeks asks him to be good to the nurse, he loves rosy cheeks so he listens. The nurse is kinda weird she has this thing over her mouth and keeps making noises at him while she cleans him, she tries to give him a smooch but it doesn't feel the same as when pretty eyes did it so he pulls away and begins to cry in hopes rosy cheeks will hear and save him. The nurse apparently speaks baby and takes him back, as expected of his hero and loved one, rosy cheeks opens his arms and tells him to come to appa. 

That day soobin learned that pretty eyes and rosy cheeks were his parents, he learned that they loved cuddles and smooches. Soobin learned that papa kookie was there to take care of him and his appa, so soobin decided that he loved him too because anyone that loves appa jin Soobin will love too.

Later that day after appa Jin is done feeding him, more big heads come in to watch him. The first two are very handsome but his parents are still more handsome. One has this cute little nose and the other one has a funny boxy smile, he learned that they were appa's brothers who loved Soobin a lot. Taetae and Joonie were his names, after they left 3 others came in , 2 of them were not that big, one had a very pretty voice and the other one had this cute gummy smile, the third guy was making funny faces which made appa Jin laugh so Soobin decided that he liked loud guy.

……..Weeks Later……...

Many bottles of milk and diapers later Soobin learned that whenever the big stick inside the circle on the wall would hit the elephant, his appa would walk in and carry him to where all the yummy food was, papa Kookie would be there eating yummy stuff and sometimes he would give some to him, but don't tell appa Jin ok! .

After the yummy food was done papa kookie would say bye and give them both big smooches. Soobin would spend the entire day cuddling with his appa Jin but once papa was back he had to share, but that was ok, because Soobin loved him, so he would share.

Now you might be thinking, if Soobin is awake that means the elephant was already hit by the stick inside the circle on the wall, so why is appa Jin not here yet, well Soobin learned that on days like this, some people did not work and they would instead sleep and watch TV. Soobin was given a milk bottle and carried away into his parents room on these days. They would nap and eat late, while watching TV, Soobin knew he would have to share Jin during this days but that's ok because Soobin loved both of his daddies, and they loved him lots too.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it.


	3. Jeonjealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Soobin's possessive behavior over his appa gets him Jin Smooches. Jungkook has an epiphany.

Let the world be know that Jeon Jungkook , loyal husband and loving father absolutely hates waking up early on the weekend, Jungkook could sleep through a zombie apocalypse or atleast that's what Jin says. 

Is early Saturday morning, meaning Jungkook's weekend is only getting started, the sun is out and shining, birds are singing, his bed is warm and his husband is…… not on his bed , definitely not on the bed confirms jungkook as he rolls around the king size bed trying to find his obviously missing other half. Said other half is probably down the hall, trying to wake up their little bean. 

Their precious little bean has brought so much joy and happiness to their lives,that jungkook is almost willing to forgive the little monster for always stealing his husband away from him early in the mornings. Now Jungkook is willing to make sacrifices for his son, but he never imagine cuddles would be included in this mess. You see ever since Jin entered maternity leave, jungkook has taken charge over their company, which Jin use to be the CEO of. Yes you heard it, Jungkook's husband was hot and smart. But back to our story.

Now that Jin is away, all the pressure and stress falls on Jungkook's not as wide as his husband's poor shoulders. It's been such a stressful week, that the only thing jungkook was looking forward to, was some stress relieving weekend cuddle time, so now you can imagine how jungkook is feeling, I mean a stress relieving cuddle session without actual weekend cuddles, how stressful is that. 

Is not that jungkook doesn't enjoy cuddling his bundle of joy, but you see Soobin is kinda I guess Possessive, jealous mayhaps. Jungkook can't complain tho, is sort of his fault. When Jungkook was little his friends would call him Jeaonjealous. Jungkook was a bit of a selfish brat and it seems that their son has inherit those specific traits of his. Therefore whenever the milk monster is around, jungkook can't particularly touch his husband. 

The first time Jungkook witness this rather sassy side of his son was during their daily family breakfast before jungkook went to work. Said little monster had woken up on the wrong side of the bed and Jin and Jungkook had almost had a heart attack after waking up to the wailing sounds of their crying son. 

Soobin seem to be in a very emotional mood that morning, and nothing made the munchkin happier than cuddle time with Jin. So Jungkook let his husband rest with their son in their bed as he prepare a very nutritious breakfast aka cereal because Jungkook kinda sucked at kooking and Jin would castrate him if something happened to his kitchen. When Kungkook arrived with their breakfast in bed, Soobin was being fed breast milk, and it seem he was on his way to dreamland again. Jungkook would have loved to stay in bed with his loves but reality hit him and he began to get ready for work. 

as jungkook was leaving their room, Jin told him to have a good day and to please be careful. Jungkook was always fascinated by his husbands caring side and decided to go for a goodbye kiss right on his full pretty pink lips. This seem to have woken up Soobin as the baby was staring right into Jungkook's soul. Since he didn't speak baby, Jungkook thought of it as a sign of Soobin wanting a kiss of his own too. So jungkook approached his baby but instead of being greeted with soft baby cheeks and giggles, Jungkook felt a pair of tiny chubby fingers grab onto his nose and twisting it. Jungkook remembers thinking his nose was broken, it hurted like a bitch, why did nobody tell him just how strong babies actually were.

Jin doesn't help at all and instead of siding with jungkook, his husband grabs the tiny hands and kisses every single one of the baby's fingers. Soobin let's out the biggest squeal and throws himself on his appa's chest. Soobin rubs his button nose against Jin's and continues to ignore that jungkook even exists. 

Jungkook lets it slide because, A ) Jin is happy  
B) his late for work  
C) Soobin is probably still moody from whatever is that woke him up in such a sour mood.

Jungkook didn't think much over the nose incident and instead goes in for another kiss, this time his lips don't meet his husband's lips, instead there is a soft small palm in between him and his place of landing. Soobin is looking at him like Jungkook just insulted his entire existence, Jungkook knows that look, is the look he gives everyone who tries to flirt with his husband.  
The look is better known as the paws off look. Jungkook never thought jealousy ran on his family genes but now he knows it. 

Jungkook continues to witness and be the victim of his son's antics everytime he displays physical affection for his husband while the baby is with them.

Back to the Present.. 

Jungkook was so engrossed in remembering more occasions in which Soobin's jealous side comes out that he doesn't realize he has practically fallen asleep again. It's not until there is weight on top of his chest that he realizes the little monster is now on their bed. Jungkook becomes aware of his husband's hand on his hair, as the other hand reaches his face and holds it in place while leaving pecks all over Jungkook's face. 

Jungkook is exhausted, but he is happy. His husband is by his side, his son is healthy and business is going well. He decides to fuck it and dives in for a kiss on his husbands lips. Jin releases this rather sensual moan, amd jungkook can't help but to tell him “ God , I love you so much , baby”. I know says Jin. Jungkook laughs at his husbands shamelessness and as he tries for another kiss, he hisses in pain because one particular little monster decided it be fun to bite him, right on his nipple.  
“Fuck that hurts “ yells Jungkook  
“Don't swear in front of the baby” scolds jin.

Jungkook can't help but to whine, “don't you see it babe, he's evil”. “He doesn't want to share you with me” exclaims Jungkook.

Jin can only laugh at his husbands ridiculous statement and answers him saying “not like you're any better mr. Jeonjealous”. Don't look at me like that honey, you know very well Soobin takes after you when it comes to bad habits. 

Soobin's POV

At the mention of his name Soobin giggles and squeals. Its true, Soobin doesn't like sharing his appa's kisses and hugs. He already shares their house with papa kookie so why does he need to share more. Appa is mine and mine only. But I don't like getting in trouble so I have at least pretend to be nice and do my part. Poor papa kookie, maybe just don't kiss my appa next time. 

Jungkook's POV

He can swear the evil little munchkin knows what he's doing, the squishy overly cute face he makes indicates so. Soobin is only cute to Seokjin and if he displays aegyo for anyone else is usually after he has torture jungkook. Jungkook takes one last look at his son and he sees the baby's glazed dazed on his eyes, jungkook called it the Jin glazed. Soobin looks at Jin the way jungkook use to when they were younger, and he thinks maybe his little monster is not so bad.

SooJinKook lay in bed until noon and Jungkook wakes up before his husband does, only to find Soobin already awake and quietly playing with their dog Jjangu in the bed. Soobin stops and looks back at Jungkook, it takes him a while to notice it, but Jungkook sees it, he sees his son's eyes full of raw love and emotion looking straight at him, not Jin, not his milk bottle, but him. Jungkook reaches out to the baby and kisses his round cheeks, with no words needed they both decide that maybe is ok to be jealous and if that's the case than they can be Jeonjealous together.

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a horrible day that I decided to vent out all my frustrations by writing. I hope you all had a good day.


	4. A day with papa Kookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is left to care for baby Soobin all by himself while his husband Jin goes to the doctor. Soobin is not impressed.

Today was one of those rare occasions when Jungkook took a day off from work. Things had been going well but the stress was finally getting to his head. He was so stressed out that he had completely forgotten about Jin's annual doctor checkup, thanks to whatever almighty power out there, Jin had thought Jungkook's day off was intentional. 

Somewhere in Jin's mind he had thought that the reason why his husband was home was so that Jin could go to his appointment and leave baby bin with his papa, that way the baby wouldnt get bored at the hospital or miss his meal or nap time. 

You're such a caring father baby, soobin and I are so lucky to have you, come here you deserve a kiss”, said Jin.Jungkook was a good husband so he did as told.

At the same time as he was getting his not so well deserved Jin smooches , jungkook realized the implications of his actions. 

Jin was going to the doctor, alone.  
Jin was leaving jungkook with baby Soobin, alone.  
Soobin had seen them kissed, and was not happy that his appa had kissed someone that wasn't him.  
Jin was leaving a very unhappy Soobin, alone with jungkook.  
Jungkook was being left alone with his worst nightmare, an angry Soobin.

If the serious pouty face was anything to go by, Soobin was having none of this baby excluding display of affection. At that very moment Jungkook saw his life flash bye. May the forces be with him, and the odds forever in his favour, jungkook pleaded.

Soobin's POV

Appa Jin looks very pretty today. Appa jin looks pretty everyday but today he looked extra pretty. I love this days where appa looks extra pretty because they usually include new yummy places to eat and more toys. Soobin giggle at the thought of pancakes and a new stuffed animal, he had recently been introduced to Clifford the Big Red Dog and Soobin wanted his own big dog, maybe appa Jin can buy me one today he thought, and couldn't help but to giggle at the prospect of a day fill with food,toys, smooches and Appa's pretty looks. 

At the sound of his son's giggles, Jin couldn't help but to turn around.” What is it that has you so happy my love, said Jin as he planted a big fat kiss on his son's round chubby cheeks. 

Jin: today is a pecial day , did you know why Soobinah. Obviously baby Soobin couldn't answer but he bounced on his butt and clapped his tiny hands to show his appa that he was excited to know.

“Well today is special because your gonna spend an entire day with papa, I bet your gonna be even happier now arent you” .

Soobin's POV

OMChocolateGoodness , yyayyy I knew it Soobin and papa…. Wait… p..papa as in kookie papa as in super hero looking daddy. No Soobin was not happy, pretty appa days are only for them two, papa Kookie is not invited. no no nope Soobin refuses to take part in this crime.

As soobin continued to sulk in bed, Jin approached him and lifted him into his arms. Both father and son made their way to the living room where jungkook had been playing video games since waking up. Jin placed Soobin and in jungkook arms and proceeded to kiss them both goodbye as he walks away to put on his shoes.

Soobin’ POV

wait appa I'm not ready yet, you have to change me . Im still on my pj’s, we can't go out for yummy foods and toys if I still look like this. appa? why are you putting on your coat…… No appaaaaa . I trusted you, you can't leave me with this… this….. thing! Soobin thought as he glared at his papa one more time. Soobin eyes begin to form tears, his appa was leaving him, there was no yummy food only cereal because papa kookie sucked at cooking. OMG does this mean I have to babysit papa kookie while appa Jin is gone. This is it, jjangu, RJ and I are gonna die of hunger, he thought. papa can't even keep his mechanical pencils for more than a week, he shook his head disapprovingly.

Even Though he was sad, Soobin refused to cry in front of Jin. Jin had entrusted Jungkook with Soobin, and he had to show his appa that he was a good boy. besides appa looked too pretty to feel sad, soobin knew that if Jin saw him cried he would cry too, so Soobin raised his tiny arms and waived his beloved appa goodbye. He could only curl into his stuffed toy RJ and quietly sob.

///////////////

Jungkook was surprised that Soobin didn't cry at Jin’s departure, he thought it was a good start to their father/son day. But as soon as they saw Jin’s car exit the driveway, the wailing cries of his son filled the home, soobin look devastated. 

Jungkook wanted to cry at his son’s sudden breakdown. It had all been fine up until Seokjin…. Oooh , yikes . Soobin had probably realize Jin had left and worst of all without him.

 

“ Come here sweetie, I know I'm not as cuddly as appa Jin but you and I will have to survive without appa for a couple of hours. What do you say binbin, can you help papa survive for a couple hours.” Jungkook asked his son, as he cuddle him into his chest and pepper his small head with kisses.

The rest of their day was quite uneventful. They had breakfast, did the dishes. Took a bath , had a nap, had some unhealthy snacks, Watch TV. You know just your normal lazy people stuff. Turns out being alone with papa kookie wasn't as bad as Soobin had thought. He would never admit it but he had a soft spot for his bunny papa, the was kinda cute when he smiles, and he smell really good, plus Jungkook let Soobin watch and do all the bad things his appa Jin says he shouldn't until he is big enough. 

Soobin hoped that appa wouldn't find out about the superhero movies or the chips they had for snack. That's when Soobin realize it was almost bedtime, but his appa wasn't bad, not liked he cared tho. Jin had left him so Soobin could ignore his appa if he wanted, he didn't need the cuddles he had rj and jjangu for that, papa kookie could give him smooches and there was plenty of pretty people out there like his uncle minnie for example…

“Look Soobin appa is here go greet him with kisses at the door”jungkook said.

No thought Soobin I refuse to give him smooches, he left me a whole day without cuddles I don't need….

“Hello babies” greeted jin

Soobin's POV

OMG appa your back thank god, please don't ever leave us like that again. I need your smooches and your food and your cuddles and did u know papa nearly droped me earlier, man I wish I could talk and tell you everything that happened today and say how much I missed you. Soobin bounce on his papa's arm and babble away while he clapped his extended arms in Jin's direction.Jin took this a sign to take his baby in his arms.

Soobin gave Jin the biggest smooch he could master, and clung to him koala style. 

“I guess someone missed me” said jin.

We both did baby, I wished i could have spent the day with you tho”.

Don't worry kookie, is bedtime so after that I'm all yours, said Jin as he kissed his husband.

“All mine? Jungkook wiggle his eyebrows

All and only yours” 

I like the sound of that. I'll wait in our room. Jungkook winked in Jin's direction.

“Come on binbin, we gotta send you to dreamland and than I'm sending daddy to paradise. “

///////////////////////

After putting Soobin to bed, Jin walked into their bedroom ready to spoil hies husband. The room was all dark, slow music played on the speakers, the curtains were close and the fairy lights were on.  
Jungkook: hy babe, mind if you strip for me.

Jin chuckle and proceeded to remove his clothes as he made his way to their bed.” I've missed you” 

I know babe, me too” said jungkook as he snake his arms around his husband back. Jungkook decided to yank Jin into bed and roll them around so that he would be on top. 

“You mind if I makeup for the lost time?, jungkook asked .

“Not one bit “said Jin as he crashed his lips into his husband's ones, making jungkook release a groan.

*The rest is upto your imagination because this is a soft house and I refuse to write smut under the same roof where Soobin is suppose to be sleeping* (sticks tongue out).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know , I know, Im evil , I almost gave you a heart attack with that jinkook bed scene didnt I.


	5. Mint Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin and Jjjangu go on super secret kitchen nightmares worthy mission. Or the one time Soobin bathes jjangu in ice cream. AKA seoljin suffers

Jin's POV

Before Having Soobin, I would have been at the office by now, signing document after document for hours straight. Don't get me wrong, I love my job and what I do, not many people are able to take an almost broke company and make it a global success. 

Ever since Soobin's birth things had changed quite drastically, kookie took over my position while I stayed home and took care of Soobin. Sometimes I miss my job, but sometimes I think how much I'll miss this when Soobin is older.

I get to spend with my baby boy , spend time doing my old hobbies like baking, gardening, playing video games and best part is that now Jungkook and I enjoy more homemade meals than when we were both working.

The hobbies were my favourite part, the house looked prettier than the others from outside, and it always smelled like delicious treats. Seokjin's favourite thing to make were brownies, to say Jin had an addiction for chocolate is an understatement, he loved anything chocolate, but after hearing his husband say he didn't like mint chocolate ice cream, Jin decided to take matters in his own hands and bake his husband a delicious chocolate cake accompanied with homemade mint chocolate ice cream. "I will never forget such an insulting statement , I can forgive but not forget… Ever".

As you can see it's been quite a busy morning in the Jeon-Kim house, it be a little better if there currently wasn't a hyperactive puppy trying to enter the kitchen and eat the chilling ice cream.

Jjangu POV  
This morning walkies friend took me out for my first potty of the day and when we were back, treats friend was already in the yummy maker room, he was mixing this bowl with lots of cream and green stuff …. Ummm looks like soap. There is chocolate on the side, I can't really eat that but maybe if I get some before its added, ooooohhh and I know tiny friend would love some of it too, maybe I can get some chocolate for him…. But Im too small, I'll need help. Maybe when tiny friend wakes up from the snoozless.

Soobin's POV

Yesterday night I had this horrible dream where Appa gave me one smooch and papa more smooches than me, I don't know what parallel universe that was but I dunno like it. I'm the baby, im cuter and I deserve more smooches, I was so sad appa woke up and took me to their room where I slept with them and with jjangunie. If there is anyone I love as much as dadies is Jjangu. Jjangu gives me mooches and plays with me, plus we are the same size. Jjangu is cuddly and he takes care of appa really well. 

Jjangu and I like having treats together, sometimes we share my formula bottles, or the desserts appa makes for me. When Jjangu wants something to eat that he shouldn't, he looks at me in this funny way, kinda like how he is looking at me right now. 

 

Jjangu barks at me and I crawl down daddies bed. I follow him into the kitchen and see our target. There is this delicious chocolate cake on the counter and when I get close to it, Jjangu signals at the fridge...huh that's new, I've never open the ice cream portal by myself, would appa get mad? 

Jjangu nods his head and i get on top of him. I almost fall trying to open the door but just as I do I see this big bowl of ice cream laying at the bottom. Is a little bigger than me so I have to pull extra hard to get it .

“Jeon Soo Bin what on the world are u doing with half your body hanging out of the freezer” I hear appa scream

I get scared and accidently pull the bowl to hard, it flies out of the fridge and my hands as I fall down on my butt the ice cream falls on top of Jjangu and I. 

Jin's POV

As I stare down at my child and dog I cant help but to laugh and take a picture to send to Jungkook of the cute image. Jjangu is liking the soft (not completely frozen yet) ice cream off Soobin's chubby cheeks. 

“Aigoo” I coo at Soobin.  
“ you're lucky your cute and too little to understand what u just did, but when you get old and bring a crush over, I will tell them about this and show them pictures to embarrass you. Appa never forgets sweetheart, but I can forgive” I say as I give him a kiss on the ice cream cover cheeks and set him down on his high chair.

A“And you, you are really lucky I decided to add the chocolate lips once the ice cream was frozen or we wouldn't be laughing right now. Jjangu you could get sick, don't eat chocolate OK. We love you too much for you to get hurt.” 

When I turn around to pick soobin up from the chair so that I can give them both a bath, my jaw drops at the sight. Soobin is stuffing pieces of cake with his ice cream and drool cover hands.  
Once again my strict parent face falls flat on the floor and I can't help to take a couple pictures to send to kookie. 

Jungkook's POV

I don't ever like getting distracted from my paperwork. The less distracted I get the more time I have to complete my stuff and go home to my loves. But if its Jin the one distracting me, than I'd like to remain distracted for the rest of my life. I see my phone go off and I wouldn't usually answer but its Jin tone and he never calls or texts during work hours unless is an emergency. Did something happen to him, or binbin? I rapidly open my messages just to be greeted with one of the cutest pictures I've ever seen. The first one is of Jjangu licking some green stuff off the babies face, and the other one is of. Soobin happily stuffing his tiny mouth with chocolate cake. 

“Looks like your morning is busier than mine” jungkook thinks out loud.  
Just as he is about to put the phone away, another picture pops up. This time is his beautiful shirtless husband, with the caption. Had to take a bath after cleaning up the sticky mess. Jin you asshole jungkook thinks.  
“I can do this, just a few more forms , lunch time, another pile and than home time” He looks down at the tempting sight and another picture begins loading. This one is of Jin's lips sending him a kiss. 

I can do this  
You're a strong man  
You got work to do  
…. But Jin shoulders look so good, and his abs…  
NO, I need to work, maybe if i take a peek the temptation will go away.

He takes a deep breath and shoves his phone inside he's suit,  
“ Fuck it , I can't do this”  
“i'm going home there was an emergency with Soobin, don't bother me until tomorrow” I yell at my assistant and secretary as I run towards the elevator.

Jungkook was strong  
Jungkook was a good husband and father  
Good family man make sacrifices for their family, so Jungkook had no problem sacrificing his day at work for his family showering needs.

//////////////////////////  
TEXT  
Jungkook: On my way 

 

////////////////////////////

 

Jin giggle to himself , well the pictures worked thought Jin”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my Chocolate Mint lovers. I love bts but i felt so disrespected when old good mint chocolate was slender on RUN BTS. Let me know how u felt.


	6. 7 rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook looses his ring  
> Soobin looses his ice cream  
> And they lost Jin patiente .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get this damm song off my head so I decided to write a chapter inspire on the title of the song.

It was a morning like any other. Soobin was still sleeping, Jin was down in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Jungkook got ready for work. The Jeon household was a busy place every weekday morning, between jungkook's rush morning skin care routine, waking and feeding soobin plus getting breakfast going and making jungkook a lunch, every morning was a battlefield.

Today however Jungkook was feeling off, from the moment he woke up to when he was taking a relaxing warm shower, something simply seemed off, not even listening to IU's new song could get the weird feeling off of Jungkook's chest. 

Just as jungkook began to apply his toner he noticed an empty spot on his finger, the same finger were his wedding band should be.

“Jungkook” he hears jin saying saying down the hold as he approached their bedroom.

“What's taking you so long. Are you not feeling well, you're gonna be late.”

Ummmm…nothing love, nothing I'm just really tired, you know with work and the baby and is just a lot, but I'll be fine”. 

“Why are you hiding your hands behind your back” asked Jin.

Jungkook didn't realize he was doing so and panicked when he saw Jin approached him. Jin could not see Jungkook without his wedding ring, he would flip and Jungkook would end up sleeping in the couch.

“I hurted my hand with the raizor” .  
(Really jungkook is that all you could think of). He bit himself over his dumb answer.

“Oh my god Jungkook we need to check your cut or it could get infected”

Is not the first time I hurt myself with a raisor and I won't be the last man to do so”. “ Don't worry ok Im fine”. He said as he held Jin by his cheek and gently kissed his lips.

“Ok but you have to promise me to be careful at work “

Jungkook laugh at his husbands over motherly nature “yeah I will babe”.

“Oh and Jungkook don't forget I have a charity lunch to go to today, so you're gonna have to come home and care of Soobin the rest of the afternoon.

“Yeah thats fine baby”.

Great now how am I suppose to hide the fact that  
A )My ring is gone  
B)There is no cut

Jungkook rushed through his morning routine and went down to have breakfast. To his surprised Soobin was not eating, he wasn't even his bubbly jungkook torturing self. The fact that his son acknowledge his existence and for once did not reach out for jungkook and his food, mainly the food tho,this scared the gayness out of jungkook. Everyone knew that in this world Soobin only love 3 things  
His appa Jin  
His stuffed alpaca RJ  
And FOOD!!! , the last one being a priority.

Everyone and everything else was none of Soobin's worries, jungkook included. Well this is gonna be an interesting afternoon , jungkook thought.

During breakfast Jin kept looking at Jungkook's now bandage hand, the bandage was big enough to cover the place were his rings was meant to be. However there was this little grimling looking straight into his soul, it was like baby bin knew exactly what Jungkook was hiding.

After finishing breakfast Jungkook left for his office quicker than he ever had. Truth to be told he was nervous and scared about his missing ring and a possibly very upset Jin. He decided to look for his ring at his office, with no luck lunch time arrived and Jungkook was still empty handed.

If it wasn't at the office or in his car it had to be home, he never took it off, there was no way the ring had grown legs and walked away from Jungkook's very attach finger.

When he arrived home, jungkook was lucky enough to find Jin ready for his charity lunch, and just waiting for jungkook to get home to care for baby bin.

Jungkook didn't know but he could swear the little poop bomb had done something to his ring. You see Soobin loves his parents but if he had to pick one, Jin would win by a landslide. The way he showed love to Jungkook was completely different. Soobin would shower Jin with kisses and hugs but with Jungkook he would twist his nose or yank his hair.jungkook gets it tho, nobody in this world is nearly perfect enough to compete with Jin. 

Back to reality tho. Jungkook needed to find his ring before Jin came back or he would be dead meet, Jin was gonna kill him, tae and namjoon were gonna kill him, jimin and yoongi aka the ultimate Jin support system were gonna kill him, and Hoseok would cry for his now overly dead dongsae and in prison friends.

“Jungkook are you listening to me”

“Ob yeah sorry Im just tired”

“Are you sure that's it? Does your hand hurt a lot”

“ babe dont worry I'll take it off soon enough”. Now go and have fun, but not too much fun , ok”

“Maybe we could take it off just while you are here at home, let it breat…”

“NO!!!!”

I… um .. I just want soobin to see it and get scared”

Oh I hadn't thought about that, he so sensitive, he definitely got that from you”

Ok Jungkook will admit it, he was a soft boy, he loved big comfy clothes, and soft fresh scents. He basically had an entire women perfume collection just because of how good they smell, and maybe just maybe Soobin had inherited this trait from him, the baby would often be seen smelling Jungkook's work clothes or Jin's hoodies, his blanket smelled like vanilla and if he wasn't stuffing his face on it, than Soobin wouldn't be able to sleep like at all, this was a problem because sometimes as a young married couple him and Jin needed time and space for their adult activities.But that's not the point, the point is that Jin's beautiful ass had to leave, so that Jungkook can look for his ring, which if he may add is not lost… at least not yet.

“Ok I'm living now . 

There is lunch for both you and soobin in the kitchen and if he wants more food there is pre-cut fruit in the fridge. Oh and for snack there is some label with today's date in the fridge already.

Love you bye” Jin said while blowing both of his loves one of his famous hand kisses.

As soon as the door was close Jungkook turned to baby Soobin and held him in his arms. The baby who had been playing with jjangu in the carpet looked less than pleased about being interrupted. 

“Listen bin, papa needs your help , you gotta help me find my ring . I know you're too young to understand but papa needs you or else appa is gonna be sad”.

At the mention of his appa, Soobin suddenly looked less irritated and more interested in the words coming out of Jungkook's mouth.  
“Bin can you stay here and play nicely with Jjangu while papa looks for his ring. If you behave papa will give you ice cream later “

At the mention of ice cream both Soobin and Jjangu jumped of happiness.

Jungkook laughed at his son and dog antics. “I'll take that as a yes”.

When Soobin was put down in the carpet again, jungkook rushed to his room, baby monitor in hand. He looked on his night table, on their vanity, under the bed, inside their walk in closet and lastly the washroom. No matter where he looked he just couldn't seem to find his ring.

Lets see, I had the ring yesterday all day.  
I took a shower  
I had a board meeting  
Met Tae for lunch  
Did paper work  
Came home: had dinner, gave jjangu a bath, changed bin's diaper…. 

Holy Shit thought Jungkook. He now remembered how Soobin's poop had been to soft almost diarrhea like, so him and Jin had started to wear gloves when his diaper had to be changed, infact just during his lunch with tae, said brother in law had given jungkook a pharmacy bag saying how Jin had asked him to buy some for Soobin as the baby wasn't feeling well and hasnt pooped at all.

Jungkook specifically remembers taking his ring off, he was afraid that because he was so use to the feeling of his ring on his finger he wouldn't be able to notice if he accidently lost it and threw it away inside the gloves.

*Flashback*

“Soobinah , look here baby. Look at papa , we need to change your poopy diaper so I need you to stop moving around so much”

Jungkook layed Soobin on the change table where the wipes and his new diaper had already been set. He remembered Soobin squirming around trying to reach for whatever was behind him in the change table. Jungkook remembers how Soobin had seen his ring, and played with it while he was getting a fresh diaper on.

*End of Flashback*

What Jungkook couldn't Remember, was putting the ring back on. He rushed to Soobin's washroom where the changing table was, but the ring wasn't there either. Jungkook needed to find the ring, so he went back to the living room and moved jjangu and soobin to the baby's room that way Jungkook could keep an eye on the mischievous pair and still look for the ring. 

Jungkook looked under the table. On the sink. On the shelves and even on the child size toilet. There was no ring, its like earth had open up a hole and swallowed his ring.. 

At the sound of his son's giggles jungkook became petrify because maybe just maybe the ring had been swallowed. Soobin hadn't been feeling good ever since yesterday and he remembers Jin saying how the baby didn't poop at all today. 

Jungkook went pail at the thought of his son consuming the ring right under his nose. Literally.

Just as jungkook was getting ready to say his final prayers, soobin approached him, with his pacifier on his mouth, reminding jungkook he had a baby to feed and give medicine to. Maybe if Jungkook was lucky , the medicine would take effect and Bin would poop before Jin got home. A man could only hope .

During lunch time Jungkook was fast to notice why Jin had requested the medicine. If there was anything Bin inherit from both of his parents was his appetite, him refusing food was something never seen before so of course Jin got worried at his baby's loss of appetite. Soobin had only drank some of his milk, he had barely eaten his applesauce and his spaghetti was fully untouched. With the few bites Soobin had taken , jungkook was able to give him medicine which kinda looked like strawberry milk so Soobin had no problem drinking it.

Jungkook had wanted to play with Soobin before it was time for nap but it seemed the medicine was taking effect and Soobin was getting sleepier by the minute. So there he was arms full of his baby, and jjangu by their side laying on the couch. 

It was moments like this that Jungkook appreciated the most. Sure he wasn't his baby's favorite, but he would take a bullet for his little angel. Words weren't enough to describe how thankful Jungkook was to have a husband like Jin, friends like his hyungs and a babysitter as efficient as jjangu( can you tell I love and miss jjangu), and a son like Soobin whom in his short 9 months had brought so much joy, love and light into their family. That's why if he wanted his eutopia to stay the way it was he needed to find his ring. For that to happen Bin had to poop and hopefully after nap time, jungkook would be able to see his precious again.

*Fast Forward*

All 3 of them had fallen asleep on the couch and had taken a longer nap than expected. Soobin was fully awake , peacefully resting against Jungkook's chest as he softly played with jjangu's ears. 

“Hey buddy, are we feeling better now”

Soobin didn't even move, he just pushed his chubby cheeks closer to his papa's chest.

“Come on baby we gotta change you before appa gets here and catches us with a smelly diaper. We gotta look good for him , ok” jungkook said as he cradle his son in his arms and gave him kisses as he walked to the baby's changing table.

It seemed like his prayers had been answered, because laying there on his son's filthy diaper was not other then his wedding band.

“ Fuck yeah “ jungkook cheered

“ wait Bin don't ever say that those words in front of appa, don't even mention what happened today and you'll get even more ice cream . pinky promise” he said as he interlaced his own pinky with his son's tinier one. Soobin released a giggle that could put the prettiest bird singing to shame.

“Hey babe I'm home” jungkook could hear Jin taking off his shoes. Before his husband had time to get closer, jungkook quickly threw the ring on the sink to rinse it. And just as Jin entered the baby's room, jungkook manage to put the ring on the side of the changing table. 

Jungkook turned his head around as he began to change Soobin  
“ How was the charity event”

“ It was great, Jimin was there and he brought baby Beomgyun with him. I hope we can get the four babies together one day so that Bin, Beomgyu, Yeonjun and kai can get used to being around each other more.

“ that's a good idea, Soobin has been missing Yeonjun lately and I know he loves his uncle minie right baby” just as jungkook had finished his sentenced, he had turned around to find Soobin trying to put the ring inside his mouth , AGAIN. 

“ no honey don't do that, is dirty”. Can you imagine if he swallowed that ring kookie”  
At his husband's statement jungkook could only rapidly shake his head 

“ yeah thank god we caught him, what kinda parents would we be if he swallowed it infront of us” Jungkook threw a nervous smile .

“Oh your bandage is gone”

“Yeah I took it off once I saw the cut beginning to heal “he said , not realizing it had fallen off his finger. 

“ can I see it now”

“NO can do , I gotta put it back on so it finishes healing”

“ but you just said “

I know but like……. I still wanted to close fully before I let it breathe more”

Ummm ok” jin didn't look completely convinced but he didn't argue further either. “I'm gonna take Bin to the living room so that we can play a little before dinner time”.

Once his husband and son were not on sight , jungkook released a sigh he didn't know he was holding. 

“ Thank god, Jjjangu” he said as he picked up the puppy and gave him some nose boops.

“Kookie are you coming”

“Yeah Im going” 

Meanwhile in the living room, Soobin couldn't stop playing with his appa's wedding band.

“ do you like yeonjun that much that you want to steal my ring” Jin laughed at his son's attempts to take the ring of his finger.

Just as jungkook walked into the living room, Soobin turned around and pointed at him with his chubby fingers and babble a very well formulated 

“no no ding” . the baby turned around to look at Jin and repeated the same action

“ papa ding no no no”.

If Jin didn't know any better he wouldn't have believed his baby, after all soobin had just tried to eat a ring, but he knew his husband well enough to know he was an idiot. A lovely idiot, capable of losing his wedding ring.

Jin looked at Jungkook with a very unimpressed glared, “ you got 30 seconds to explain yourself”

“ well is actually a funny story” he said as he displayed his bunny smile while scratching the back his neck”

“ is this why you didn't want me to see your hand”

What, NO. Why would you say that. See, the ring is on my finger. Soobin was probably just wanting the ring to play with”. 

“ Jeon Jungkook” 

“ ughhh, fine I did lose it but I found it , plus is not my fault Soobin is going around trying to eat rings. 

“ he what”

“ fuck, ignore what I just said”.

“ jung fucking kook, how does a baby eat your ring without you noticing”. Jin said as he placed his hand on his hips.

“ oh wow look at the time , Im be late for work”

“ Its almost 8 pm jungkook”

“ is never to early or too late to work , Jin” 

“Jungkook” said a very unamused Jin.

“ see yah.” he yelled while running to the door and closing it behind him. Jungkook ran his ass out of the house before Jin got to him. 

Looks like Soobin wasn't getting any ice cream tonight.

*Inside the house*

“ baby promise daddy you won't be an idiot like papa”. This caused the baby to stop fidgeting with his ring, while looking at Jin and nodding his head in a yes motion.

Soobin's POV

Don't worry appa , Soobin is never gonna lose his ring when we get married.

The baby threw little smooches at jin while clapping his hand and bouncing on his butt as they waited for Jungkook to make his walk of shame back into the house.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch my lord of the rings reference lol. Also sorry about the late update, but college is kicking my ass .


	7. Not A Chapter: Fic Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining the roles of each txt and bts member. Plus relationahips, ships and babies.

JinKook  
Married  
Soobin's Parents

MinJoon: Jimin and Namjoon  
Married  
Beomgyu's parents

TaeGi: Yoongi and Taehyung  
Married  
YeonJun's Parents

Hoki: Hobi and Taehyung  
Married  
Kai's parents

 

Kim Line:  
Brothers.  
Jin is the oldest  
Namjoon is the middle child and his vise President  
Taehyung is the youngest and 

In this Fic instead of one multi million company. I decide to create a Group with differemt branches. Namjoon, Taehyung Hoseok being the vise president of their own branch and Jin as the oldest is the Executive President ( CEO) meaning that at the end they all have to report to Him aka he the main bitch. In this fic is a mining business. So diamonds, gold and petroleum (the thing gasoline is made with) mines. Namjoon handling the petroleum section, Hoseok gold and Tae Dimonds. But at the end Jin is responsible for Supervising everything the 3 branches do. 

Choi Line:  
To those of you who dont know this, beomgyu, soobin and yeonjun all have the same last name which is Choi. Funny enough there is 3 Kim bros and 3 Choi bros so each Kim gets a Choi. 

Golden Duo: Jungkook and Hoseok  
Cousins  
Hobi just cam back from abroad  
Him and Taehyun adopted Kai while in Hawaii  
)

Baby Soobin: looks alot like kookie and acts like Jin hence I decided he be their child. Plus he is a jin stan. You know how lookie joined bighit after seeing namjoon, well thats exactly what Soobin did with Jin. He saw jin and became a bts fan and later audition to be under his basically boy crush's agency lol. (Soobin talked about this) 

Baby Beomgyu: reminds me a lot of jimin. He is the most social media cative member and judging by the lic thwy uploaded, it seems jimin adopted him. But he is too tall to be Jimin's son so I made him Bamjoon's kid lol.

Baby Yeonjun: has that model charm tae has plus Suga stans adopted him as soon as his teaser dropped. 

Baby kai: has this pure joyful personality that matches hobi to tea. And funny enough matches uncle kookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes it easier for you to understand who is who and with whom.


	8. Stealing Tendencies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is not having any of this cousin and uncle sharing activities.

Having Cousins was fun, Soobin got to play with his Yeonjunnie and he got to see baby kai too, the only problem was his cousin Beomgyu. Is not like Beomgyu was a meanie, contrary, baby gyu was so sweet and caring just like his appa Jiminie. Now you may ask, then why is baby gyu a problem.

Well you see, soobin loved his uncle jiminie, he was cuddly, pretty and he had a voice as sweet as his appa Jin. Out of all his uncles, uncle jiminie was his favourite. First Soobin found out uncle Joonie was married to uncle mimie so when Soobin grows up he won't be able to marry him like he wanted to, later he found out that uncle minnie had a baby of his own, Beomgyu was his name. The first time Soobin saw Beomgyu he was very excited, at first it had all been fine. They had shared toys, gotten smooches and cuddles from their appa's, they had played with jjangu and taken a nap together. It all went downhill when Jeonyun arrived, if uncle minie was his favourite uncle, then Jeonyun was his favourite cousin, but everytime they played together, Soobin felt left out, just like right now. 

Soon after baby yun arrived,as expected Beomgyu had taken up all his attention and he wouldn't share their cousin with him. Soobin didn't like that, he didn't want to share yeonjun with him when he already shares uncle minie.

*you can't have it all just cause you're cute. Im cuter, and my appa is prettier * he thought.

It wasn't just the fact that Beomgyu hadn’t shared and it was the fact that Jeonyun didn't mind. I mean how dense can you be to not see that your best cousin was over here feeling pouty and moody because he had to build a block tower by himself, all because baby beomgyu had wanted to do a puzzle instead. Soobin knows baby Beomgyu is younger, and needs more attention but still Soobin deserved some love too.

It wasn't fair , Soobin had met Yeonjun first so why is he playing with Gyu instead of him. Is not like he could cry, he refuse to cry, he was a strong and independent 9 months old baby and he didnt need no man to be happy… unless that man was his appa.

Hours had passed since Yeonjun had arrived and he had still not played with Soobin. To be honest Soobin was just waiting for the food at this point. 

He had hear appa and uncle jiminnie say uncle Taehyun was bringing takeout. If uncle taehyun was coming then so was baby Kai. Baby kai was fun, he had pretty snow white skin, rosy cheeks and cute sparkly eyes. He was the youngest of the babies but he sure knew how to play nicely with Soobin.

Just as Soobin had finished thinking of baby Kai, his uncle arrived with the food and said baby in hand.

wow he thought, kai had sure grown a lot since he last saw him. He was basically Soobin size now.

When The food was placed on the counter, his uncle had greeted them all with smooches and placed baby kai on the carpet to play. Soobin had to admit, if Yeonjunie wasnt his favourite, he would sure pick Kai, not Beomgyu, never beomgyu… that cousin stealer, he glared one more time.

Kai had a thing for being besides Soobin at all times.kai was fairly young and still slept in his appa's bedroom. Appa said that Kai was brought in from another family, because uncle hobi really loved him so he went to this special place so that him and uncle Taehyun could keep him to themselves.

When their appas began eating, they were given their bottles and even though he had wanted to sip his bottle beside Soobin now that Baby gyu was falling asleep with his formula bottle in hand, Kai was still resting against him tho, and he couldn't be a minie to baby kai.

Kai POV

I know Im cute, daddies tell me I'm cute all the time. But why won't Soobin look at me the way he looks at Yeonjun. I know Beomgyu is cuter than me, but not even he gets Soobin's attention. I wish I was big and pretty like uncle jinnie, maybe that way Soobin would like me more. The only option I have, is to rest by his side and hope that he gets to love me as much as Yun if we play a lot. I don't like sharing toys, but I still share them with Bin because I love him and papa hobi says that when you love someone you have to share your things with them. One day I'm gonna be big and strong like uncle kookie, and when that day comes, bean bin is gonna love me more than Yeonjun, I'm gonna be his number one cutie pie.

End of POV 

Soon enough after drinking their bottles, the rest of the babies had began to feel sleepy. Beomgyu had already fallen asleep, and had been taken to his crib. The other three babies were beginning to make their way to snoozeland and so their parents decided to place one baby on Beomgyu's crib to share for nap time, while the other 2 were place on his parents bed. 

Because Beomgyu and Kai were smaller they had been placed on the crib, while Soobin and Yeonjun shared the bed. 

Yayyyy finally I can get the quality cuddle time I've been craving from yun, thought Soobin.

This happiness didn't last long tho. From the corner of his eyes he saw the biggest anime betrayal of all times happen, Kai was cuddling Beomgyu. This sure put Soobin in a sour mood, the cousin stealer had strike again, Beomgyu had taken baby kai from him, and Soobin was not having it. 

 

Baby screams were heard through the apartment as Jin ran to his crying child. When he walked in Soobin was making grabby hands at the crib

“ bun you don't fit in there. There is 2 babies in there already, plus I thought you would be happy sleeping besides yunnie”.

Soobin's crying had calmed down but he was still making hands towards the crib

I..  
Aii  
Gaiii

“Kai, are you crying for kai. Bin look at appa, do you want baby kai to sleep next to you in bed”

At this Soobin moved his head in a yes motion. Jin removed himself from Soobin's side in bed and made his way towards the sleeping infants. Jin took time to gently remove Kai from the crib as to not disturb him. He slowly walked with baby in arms, towards the bed were a happy soobin awaited with open arms.

When Jin placed the baby on the bed, Soobin was quick to cuddle him to his side and place a smooch on his small forehead.

“Are u happy now. Can appa go back to eating while u take your nap”

Soobin nodded yes and waved him goodbye after sending him a flying kiss. Now he could take his well deserved nap, he had his favourite cousin beside him and his baby bff on the other. He would deal with Beomgyu's stealing tendencies after nap.

“I wove you gaiii “ 

 

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was away for so long. Maybe you won't care but I feel the need to explain myself. This is my last college semester and today were my final exams. I had been away trying to prepare for final projects amd exams. Sorry it took so long amd hope you enjoyed this chapter. Im already working on more in compensation for making you wait for so long.


	9. Noseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RJ suffers an accident and is in need of surgery. JinKook hustle to maintain a lie.

Jungkook how in the world did you do this to RJ

Is not my fault Jin. Is not like I go around telling the laundry machine hey do u mind breaking my son's stuff toy nose.

Jungkook i told u to wash it on delicate settings and put it inside a washing bag so that it wouldn't get damage

No you didn't

Yes I did

NO you didn't

Yes yes I did

Did not

Did so

Did not

Did sooo

FINE!! You did , but I didn't think it would actually kill RJ

What are we supposed to do with Soobin when he wakes up and sees a noseless RJ, jungkook

Well then we just don't show it to him

That's even worse, he's gonna get sad and think he lost the toy and then he'll cry until he falls asleep or he gets RJ back

It can't be that bad we could just like glue it on or something. Jungkook said as he fumble around with the plastic nose in his hand.

You do realize it has to be special glue right, like you can't use a glue stick on it

Wait are you serious… where are we supposed to get stuff animal glue. Are you sure that's a thing Jin cause I love you and all but you can be a little well... a little too Jin.

Jung freaking kook unless you wanna sleep on the couch for the remaining of our life long marriage, I suggest you to be nicer to me. Besides Im sure its a thing, and it's not call stuff toy glue you uneducated coconut.

How the chocolate fudge am I supposed to know what is call, I'm not one Santa's elves Jin.

I cannot believe that came out of your mouth

Well it did and I'm proud of it

Can we just focus on fixing Soobin's toy

I say we throw it out and buy him a new one

You can't just throw RJ out, for one Soobin will notice its missing and two it has a sentimental value; It may just be just a toy to you and me but to Soobin this plushie is his companion and best friend. 

God I love you so much , why are you so perfect Jin

The remark made by his husband made him giggle." You're not getting out of this so easily my love, for once I'm gonna let you fix this all by yourself"

I thought you loved me

And I do thats why Im letting you handle this

But.. But ughhh Jin . you know I'm too dumb to think of a plan.

I believe in you love

"Well that makes one of us". As disgruntled as he felt, jungkook needed to come up with a plan that could fix Soobin's toy.

I'll tell you what, I'll keep Soobin busy while you deal with our noseless friend.

Did I tell you today that I love you 

Yes yes you did, when we woke up, when we showered and when we had our morning pre breakfast coffee, I got kisses too. But I don't mind being told again. A shameless twinkly eye Jin smiled towards his husbands equally radiating face.

Yet you still expect me to fix this all on my own.

It's not that hard jungkook. He knows we wash RJ. I'll tell him RJ is being wash, while you go and buy the glue to stick the nose on its place.

Ughhhh Jin is sunday and I don't wanna go out plus I haven't even had breakfast yet and morning cartoons are about ..

Jungkook if you don't get your butt out of this house and on its way to the store , the morning cartoons won't be the only fun you'll be missing. 

Fine but I get the wrong one it's your fault for sending me shopping unsupervised

Just get out of here

Buut Jin

Baba , bbbaaabbbaaa. A small voice called throughout the house

Look Soobin is awake already and we can't lose any more time.

Ok ok but keep your phone with you in case I need to call you. Said jungkook as he placed a good bye to his husbands lips before finally leaving to get the glue.

Soobin's POV 

This days appa doesn't wake me up anymore. Often Im awake before appa even gets to me. At first I was sad because i couldn't get to sleep more and also because that meant appa wouldn't wake me up with smooches anymore.

Appa stills gives me wake up smooches tho. And then we take bath and he makes yummy breakfast while Jjangu and I play with RJ. just the other day papa brought home a new friend his name is RK and he is small and cute like me. Papa said that He had appa to keep him company and that i had Jjangu to play with so RJ needed someone too.

Wait a minute where is RJ. Soobin sleepily looked around his crib but no matter what way he turned RJ was just not there.

Baaaabbbaaaa . baba RJ is gone, he no with me thought the baby. Soobin sobbed at the thought of losing his precious stuffed alpaca. 

Oh honey its ok, why are are we crying. Come here bin papa has you. Why are you sad, can you tell papa why you are sad

RJ. No heearw

Oh God here we go thought jin." Soobin RJ is taking a bath so that you two can play together in the afternoon".

I dunno like dis thought Soobin.

Showa? Said Soobin

Shower repeated Jin

Showar

Sho-wer

Showah 

Its shower honey but its ok because you are still learning your words.

Binbin showah? Asked the baby as he pointed to his bathroom.

Yes bun we gotta shower

Mmm.. Kaykay

You're so cute. Did u know that? Asked Jin. Of course you did, you're my son after all. 

While Jin bathed Soobin, there was no panic calls from his husband so Jin guessed his lovely idiot had probably developed some last minute common sense and asked an employee for guidance about what glue to get.

*Time Lapse*

After showering and being changed into a baby blue onesie with koala ears, Soobin was taken to the living room , where Jjangu awaited for his playmate. Both doggo and baby enjoyed weekend morning cartoons and would often not moved from their floor until lunch time. Even Though Soobin was enjoying his cuddling session with Jjangu while his appa cooked and watch them from the kitchen, he couldn't help but wonder when RJ would be done showering.

Soobin took one last glance towards Jin direction and promptly decided to head straight towards their laundry room. The baby silently crawl away from Jjangu and his blanket, to finally set himself in front of the laundry machine. Soobin's eyes followed the washing load, in hopes of it being done faster than required. 

Jin took notice of his son's absence from their living room and proceeded to call out while looking for him. Out of all the places where a baby could be, the laundry room was not at top of his list. 

When Jin walked passed the laundry room, he was surprised to find his son atentedly watching the machine's every spin. His little head followed the direction of the spinning cycle and Jin cod bearly make out hush words that sounded along the lines of be careful RJ coming out of his son's tiny mouth.

Jin cannot recall having to ever apart Soobin from RJ. He had always made sure the stuff toy was there through out the day and when going to bed. In days when RJ needed to be wash Jin made sure Soobin was already sleep begore proceeding to remove the toy from his son's arms and replacing it with another while RJ got wash; at the RJ was always there for cuddles when Soobin woke up.

As Jin quietly approaches Soobin, he notices a small white lump his son was holding on his lap. Said small white lump was no other than his new toy and RJ's proclaim younger brother, RK. Jin couldn't help but UWU at the sight before him, he never imagine Soobin would be this concern about his stuff toy washing routine.

When Jin finally got to Soobin, he settle himself on the floor along with his child, and proceeded to put him on his lap. 

"Bin, do you see how the machine is spinning"

Yeah baba

Well when its done, RJ is gonna have to get dry inside this other machine, explained Jin as he pointed towards the drying machine.

Jin took this as an opportunity to take Soobin away from the laundry room, before the baby discover the entire lie. Just as Jin had stand up completely, he reached down for his son, as Jin tried to fix Soobin's shirt now that the baby was on his arms he heard a very clear and audible gasp coming from his son's mouth.

Soobin seem to be in a trance, his mouth was open and eyes completely widen in shock, following his son wase and pointing chubby finger, Jin was able to identify the source of surprise that Soobin was now staring at.

Laying right on the counter was not other than a very not dry and noseless RJ. Judging by the wetness of the toy, Jungkook had probably forgotten to put it to dry before leaving to get the glue. Which meant that 

A) Soobin had seen exactly what he had wanted to avoid  
B)There was no point on lying about RJ still being washed  
C)Jungkook was definitely in trouble 

When Jin faced his son one more time, he noticed the infant had covered RK's eyes with his baby hands in order to shield him from the horror of a noseless RJ. To be honest Jin was surprised Soobin hadn't cried yet. 

As both father and son stared down at the stuff toy, jungkook bursted through the door of the garage and into the laundry room 

Hey babe I found the glue. Why are you standing in the middle.of the laundry room? Jungkook asked as he approached Jin from the back

When Jin finally turned around to face his husband, Soobin noticed how Jungkook had RJ's nose in his hand. 

Abpa hurteu RJ. 

Oh wait no baby this is not what it looks like. Appa is trying to fix RJ. See appa just wants to glue the nose back. 

A struggling Jungkook attempted to put some glue on the nose and once and for all attach it back onto the stuff toy. When the nose was finally in place Jungkook lifted the doll off the counter and into the open air for his son to grab.

Soobin was still quite small so whenever he held RJ he always did so by its nose, this time was not different. The infant at the signal of being allowed to hold his precious toy once again, hurriedly grab the toy by its nose, only to see it fall straight to the ground while the insignificant plastic nose remained in his small hand.

All three of them looked shocked at the current state of the toy. Soobin mainly looked like he was ready to blow up their house with tears and screams, while jin looked like he was ready to die

Wait no I don't get it, why didn't it stick

Maybe because both RJ and the glue aren't actually dry. A very unimpressed Jin noted.

I didn't think the glue would need to rest for it to stick

The toy still wet Jungkook

You could have said that before I glued it

I would honestly smack you with a baguette but neither Soobin and I are in the mood to deal with these

Jin kneel down baby in arms, and picked up RJ in order to throw it inside the drying machine. He made sure that it was on delicate settings before proceeding to retrieve out of the laundry room and on his way to their bedroom.

I suggest you have that toy fix once Soobin amd I wakeup from our nap

What about breakfast

We'll have breakfast after taking a nap

Can I join

Promise to wakeup before us to glue the nose back on. A disgruntled Jin questioned

Pinky Promise

Then yes, yes you can join our nap.

Both parents and child crawled under the covers as they attempted to calm down Soobin while they try to take A nap after such a stressful morning. Even though Soobin had teary eyes, he looked less sad now that he knew RJ could be fix.

*Time Lapse*

 

Jungkook

Five more minutes

Jeon jungkook

Let me sleeeeppp

Wakeup you big baby

Noo, Ooouucchhh. Why did you pinch my nipples

Because you didnt wanna wake up

Leave me alone I had a horrible morning, Im hungry and Im still sleepy.

You forgot to wake up early and fix RJ before Soobin wokeup

Oh For Christ sakes

I fixed RJ for you

God I love you

You still have to wake up

Ughhh whyy

So that I can go back to sleep while you finish cooking breakfast, since I fixed Soobin's toy for you.

Could we just go out to eat

I started preparing the ingredients before you came back

We could always use those for dinner

I don't wanna get ready for outside

Than we order take out

Mm ok 

Oh and Jin

Yes Love

Thank you

For?

For always being patient with me

Its because I love you

And I love you too.

They ended their small converstaion with a soft kiss to the lips, while baby Soobin rested in between them and Jjangu at their feet.

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this chapter took me so long. Anyway guess whose going on a date to watch Dumbo . 
> 
> PS Hint: Not Jinkook


	10. Of Nose Boops and cute babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way to Soobin's heart is through cuteness, amd Beomgyu might have just master that art.

"Thank you for doing this Jin hyung, you didn't have to".

"Don't be silly Jiminie, how can I not offer my help to you and my brother".

"Still, it's very kind of you to offer to look after Beomgyu when you still have to care for Soobin."

"That's why taking baby gyu in is such a great idea. I want my binbin to get use to all of his cousins, specially baby gyu since Soobin seems to have a crush on you."

"Hyung! Don't say it like that it sounds weird"

"Yah! How is my baby bin having a cute innocent child crush on you weird, every kid does it. I had a crush on the ice cream guy that use to sell outside my school. Imagine all the free ice cream I could have gotten". Said a pouty Jin

"God Hyung, only you could develop a crush on someone based on something like that."

"I was 7 chim, my only love at the time was food and mario."

"Anyway hyung I have to go and help Jungkook at the office, thanks for taking care of the baby."

"No problem Minnie, oh and Jimin!"

"Yes hyung, "

"You need to actually leave the baby with me for me to take care of it". Said Jin as he comically pointed at a sleepy Beomgyu.

"Sorry Hyung I'm just nervous, I haven't left the baby with anyone since he was born. "

"That's ok chim, I understand. Afterall I didn't even like leaving Soobin alone with Jungkook after having him."

"Namjoon+ Jungkook and babies is just not an ideal mix hyung".

"Tell me about it. Last time I left them alone, Soobin ate his wedding ring."

"Wait Hyung, are you for real".

"As real as my beauty Jiminie"

"No way, you have to tell me the whole story jin hyung.""

At this statement, Jin could only giggle at his friends request. "Of course I will, but you have to go now, an unsupervised Jungkook is a disastrous Jungkook"

"And we don't want a repeat of the Christmas party. But you are right, I better go before we turn into the nosy ajummas from my moms knitting club. "

"Off you go then Jiminnie, and if you want to see the baby just call me."

"Thanks again hyung, I didn't think I would be needed into work this early on my maternity leave."

"Say bye to appa Beomgyu". Jin says, as he holds onto the baby's tiny hand and shoots Jimin a flying baby kiss.

"Bye Baby, appa loves you. I'll be back gyu". With one last wave, jimin finally turns around and begins to walk away*

Once the door is close, Jin remains by the door as both him and baby Gyu watch Jimin drive away from the Kim mansion. 

"Come on Beomgyu let's go to the baby room, uncle Jin has to make breakfast before your cousin Soobin wakes up and you could use extra sleep while I cook."

As Jin walked towards Soobin's room, baby gyu in arms, he stopped by the living room to grab the baby's bag that Jimin had brought with him for the day. Jin made sure to pull Beomgyu's favourite toy out of the bag, he called it chimmy.

Jin walked up the stairs and down the long hallway and into Soobin's room. Recently Jin and Jungkook had remodel the room amd in addition to the Soobin's crib there was now a small bed.

After the ice cream incident Soobin had grown courage to throw himself out of his crib. It was different to come down from a bed by himself than from a crib, where the height was greater and if not careful one of his tiny arms or legs could get stuck and break. 

The tiny bed in the room was child size and even though Soobin was quite reluctant to use it, it sure came in handy whenever one of his cousins came over. 

When Jin finally arrived to its destination he went directly to the bed so that he could place baby Gyu there for a short nap before breakfast. 

At the sound of small whines , Jin turned around only to catch his baby standing on his crib as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his sweater paws. If Jin was ice he would have probably melted at the adorable sight, which strongly resemble that of his husband.

"Oh hi baby, I didn't know my little angel was awake". Said Jin as he booped Soobin's nose with his finger. 

Jin proceeded to take baby Soobin out of the crib and into his arms as they walked around the room and towards the child size bed.

"Look Bin, guess who's here to play today. Can you guess, huh."

"Jun"

"YeonJun, Mmmmm . guess again"

"Gai"

"Nope is not Kai"

"I dunno." Said a frustrated Soobin

Jin giggle at his son's antics. "Is Beomgyu, seatheart". 

A tiny gasp was heard in the room, and as Jin got closer to the bed, Soobin got smaller in his appa' arms.

Soobin POV

Appa no. Don't do this to me , I trusted you. Appa no why, why do you bring attention stealer here.

Oh my god, is that my bed, is he in my bed. Appa why is he in my bed. That's my bed , get out of my bed before I bite you.

Soobin looked less than pleased at the view before him. Soobin couldn't help but wonder what he did in his past life to be punish this way. Peacefully lieing on his bed, was no other than baby Beomgyu aka the attention stealer.

Don't u have enough with uncle minnie and joonie that u have to come here and still my dads. No I won't let you.thought Soobin.

There is only space for one baby in this house, so pack your baby bag because you have to go. Don't even think about taking my bed, you can leave and nap somewhere else but my bed stays.

*End of POV*

"Here why don't you lie down beside your cousin while I finish preparing our breakfast."

As Jin began to walk away, both babies were left facing each other, one completely unconscious and the other in the limbo of consciousness. 

Even Though Soobin did not like either baby gyu, nor the idea of having to share with him, he was simply too tired to deal with the situation. Soobin decided that this important matter would be taken care of, after a well deserved morning nap. 

……… Time laps.

'Binbin, wake up honey."

"Nooo.. Sleep appa". A rather tired and sleepy Soobin protested.

'We have to have breakfast, sweetie. Plus I need to feed baby gyu. You guys can take another nap after lunch."

As Jin tried to stir soobin around and into his arms, the small bundle lying beside Soobin, turned around to face the older of the kim babies.

Both Jin and Soobin seem to have stop moving. Baby Beomgyu slowly open his big innocent and curious eyes, as 2 other pairs of eyes firmly observed him.

Woooww Prwetty, gyu gyu is vedy prwetty. Soobin said as he reached out to touch his cousin's soft and smaller face.

"Appa, baby need breakfast. "

"Yes baby, both of you need breakfast. Let's get you both downstairs. "

Once Jin was able to get both babies in each of his arms, he walked towards the kitchen, were the food and high chairs awaited for them. Truth to be told, Jin had never witness Soobin being so gentle with Beomgyu. Out of all the babies, Soobin had the hardest adapting to Jimin's and Namjoon's kid.

Jungkook often joked around proclaiming that the way to Soobin's heart was cuteness. From cute uncle jimin, to cute appa jin, and his stuff toys, Soobin felt attracted to anything that would make one UWU. So Jin simply could not understand why Cute baby Beomgyu simply wasn't of his son's grace.

After settling the babies in highchairs, Jin turned around to get both of the babies plates of food. As Jin finished getting the plates and cups on his hands, he hurt the unmistakable sound of giggles that can only come from a newborn baby. Not wanting to interrupt the precious moment, Jin decided against turning around instead he slightly shifted his head.

The view that welcome Jin was heartwarming. Soobin had one of his small baby fingers pressed against Beomgyu's nose as he mumble a boop. Jin sneakily took out his phone and carefully directed it towards both infants and the giggles and the nose booping continued.

Once Jin had taken several pictures and a video of the precious moment between the younger members of the family, he sent it to Jimin.

……….. JinKook's company…………

"Jimin can you bring this files to accounting department for me"

" Yes sir, just let me bring this to Jungkook"

"Hey Chim did you finish updating the files I asked for"

" Im almost done with them , I'll bring them ass soon as I'm done with… Oh my phone is ringing". 

When Jimin unlocked his phone and played the video Jin had just sent, Jimin stopped dead on his track and instead of going into Jungkook's office like he was suppose to, he bolted towards where his husband Namjoon was.

"Hey where are you going, that's my banana milk. Jimin come back". 

"Joonie you gotta see this. Jin just sent it to me, isn't cute." 

" Jimin I'm kinda….. OMG did Beomgyu jist get his first nose boop".

"I know isn't cute"

" so so cute". As both parents continued to replay the video while cooing at their son's giggles, Jungkook entered the room".

"Why did you run away with my banana milk. Namjoon hyung doesn't even like it". As jungkook got closer to the couple, he was able to notice that his son was on the screen.

"Is that Soobin"

"Yup" the couple answer in unison without deflecting their attention from the video.

"Why is Beomgyu getting a nose boop. Not even I get nose boops. My own son is going around shating his nose booping abilities with the world, without sharing with me".

"Uhmmm….Boss. We were kinda in the middle of a board meeting" . one of their employees said, as other eight stared at them, mouths agape.

All three reluctantly raised their heads, and made eye contact with one another. No words were spoken between them, as they finally took a turn to look at their audience while proclaiming a well heard

"SO".

The employees frighteningly looked around at each other and decided to collectively leave the three man to their baby business.

Neither three of the men had realized that they were now alone on the conference room, as they continued to play the video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took way to long to write, and I don't even know why. I would like to apologize for being too late but also thank you for waiting. It has been a very busy period of my life and I did not know adulting was this hard. Please enjoy.


End file.
